Micah Sanders
Name: Micah Sanders Age: 17 Organization: Fortis Group, Petrelli School, Rebel Statistics Personality: Hardworking, Loyal, Clever, Moral, and Trustworthy Occupation: Student, Fortis Agent, Rebel Founder Ability: Technopathy Gender: Male Sexuality: Mun's Choice FC: Noah Gray-Cabey Background Micah’s childhood was marked by his parents struggling to make ends meet, until his father D.L. Hawkins was arrested for multiple murders. Prior to this, Niki’s adoptive father reappeared, bringing back memories of Jessica’s death. His reappearance and associated memories caused a spit in Niki’s personality, the new alter being named after her sister. As Niki began to unravel, Micah was moved from residence to residence, in attempts to keep him out of her self-destructive wake, though he was aware of Jessica and the havoc the alter was causing. When his father’s reappeared, Micah went from being in his care, to Jessica’s, and finally to Linderman’s, who sought to use his technopathic ability to rig the New York Congressional elections in Nathan Petrelli’s favor. Once his parents rescue him from Linderman’s grasp, he, his family, accompanied by Molly Walker, witness the events of Kirby Plaza. After D.L.’s death caused by Niki’s new alter Gina, Micah is left in the care of the Dawson’s, his paternal family. There he helps his cousin, Monica, realize the potentials of her ability. His mother comes back from her treatment early to reveal that she has contracted a virus that is not contagious, and Dr. Suresh will help her. A series of events occurs that leads to Monica being trapped in a burning building which leads to Niki trying to save her. There, he watches Monica escape, and his mother die in the explosion. At the funeral, Micah meets Tracy Strauss, who was the estranged triplet of Niki Sanders. He reveals his ability and his mothers, then gives Tracy the information to find Dr. Zimmerman to find out more about her ability, and her sisters. During the persecution of Specials, Micah sought out to find Monica, who had been captured while acting as the vigilante St. Joan, and was being transported on the plane. Though he did not rescue Monica there, he met Sparrow Redhouse, who helped him to set up REBEL, along with West Rosen. As the REBEL Micah recruited many people, like Claire Bennet, West Rosen, Sparrow Redhouse, and Molly Walker, to help rescue Specials. As REBEL, Micah organized the evasion of Specials from government officers, and found where Monica, Nana, and Damon were all being held- Building 26. A mission is put in place in order to rescue his family, along with Tracy. When escaping, Tracy and Micah are cornered by Danko’s men. Tracy had originally meant to turn in the mysterious REBEL, until she realized it was Micah. She warned him to keep ahead of the ice, so he could continue being the REBEL and helping Specials. After Micah meets Sylar, Danko’s men are fooled into believing the shape shifted Sylar was Micah, and that Micah is dead and no longer a threat. After Claire jumps from the Ferris Wheel, Micah helps calm the press. As things continue to shift, Micah becomes involved with the Petrelli School and Fortis, in spite of his age. He is enrolled in normal academic classes, and is due to graduate in 2014. He enjoys simplicity and autonomy, being able to enjoy the relative safety of Petrelli and the ability to learn at his leisure. Unofficially, he is a student aid to Ando Masahashi in technology classes, and often will work as unofficial tech support when needed. Officially, in Fortis, Micah is the Missions and Technology Department’s Head of Technology. REBEL is alive and well, as well. REBEL currently encompasses 72 other organization divisions all around the world, some divisions having been around much longer than REBEL itself. All division leaders keep in direct contact with Micah, who will advise the leaders on missions that need to be undertaken, like getting Specials to safety. Not all those under REBEL know who Micah is. Notes * He has a very black and white moral compass. * His ability allows him to communicate with machines and electronics, even if broken. * He is able to create new technologies, like motherboards. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Technopathy Category:Fortis Group Category:Petrelli School Category:Rebel Category:Student